projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Over The Limit (2014)
Over The Limit (2014) Over The Limit was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on June 2nd 2014, it was held in Tampa, FL. Background The main stories were coming from the new ECW. As they had taken over from NXT, bringing new championships to it in the process, there was also a new faction that had arisen, to take its place on top of ECW. These men, Christian, Batista, Ted Dibiase Jr & the leader, Ted Dibiase Sr, were known as the Million Dollar Corporation. Men bought into Dibiase's faction, in order for him to own all the gold. Dibiase wasted no time, within a few weeks, he had already bought his members title shots for the PPV. Christian & Batista were contesting for the Briscoe Brothers' ECW World Tag Team Championships, after they defeated Europe's Finest for it on an episode of ECW. Bringing an end to their dominant reign. Meanwhile, Ted Dibiase Jr was awarded an oppourtunity at Seiya Sanada & the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Television_Championship ECW World Television Championship], but, he had to go into a now fatal 4-way match, with himself, Fandango, Tyson Kidd & the champion, Sanada. Dibiase Sr had his sights firmly set on the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship ECW World Heavyweight Championship], held by Big E Langston. After buying his way into the match, we now had a triple threat, between Dibiase, Randy Orton & Langston. Event On the night, 3 championships changed hands. While 4 were successfully defended. To start off the night, we had Ted Dibiase Jr, defeat Sanada, Fandango & Kidd, to become the new ECW Television Champion. Things were looking positive for the Million Dollar Corporation. Our next contest was for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Tag_Team_Championships WWE Tag Team Championships] , where The Shield were able to defeat The Next Big Things of Brock Lesnar & Drew McIntyre. For a first defense. The Shield were able to do a good job. Next up, Beth Phoenix defended her Divas Championship, by defeating Lita in convincing fashion. Our next match was for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_Tag_Team_Championships ECW Tag Team Championships] , as the Briscoe Brothers defended their championships against Christian & Batista, of the Million Dollar Corporation. Unfortunately, for Dibiase, these 2 men were unable to defeat this powerful brother combination. The Briscoe's defeneded their titles. But as a first showing as a team, it wasn't a bad effort. Our next match was for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/World_Heavyweight_Championship World Heavyweight Championship]. Where champion Bret Hart, put his title on the line against "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. After his attempts, Bret could not stop Austin, and soon enough, Austin had won and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. Starting the Austin Era on Smackdown. The semi main event was for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_Championship WWE Championship], where Samoa Joe defended against Bobby Roode. Roode became the number #1 contender for the championship by winning the right on Raw. On the night though, Roode was unable to stop Joe, who powered through him, successfully defending his WWE Championship, Joe is on a dominant reign, proving himself as a champion. Our main event was for the [http://projaked-2k14-universe-mode.wikia.com/wiki/ECW_World_Heavyweight_Championship ECW World Heavyweight Championship], in what was supposed to be Big E Langston, defending against Randy Orton & Ted Dibiase Sr. But, Dibiase wanted to make his night easier, sending the Million Dollar Corporation on Langston, attacking him before his match. Meaning Langston was out of the match, this allowed Dibiase to focus on Orton. Which proved successful, with a shocking roll up on Orton, Dibiase kept him covered for the 3 count. Becoming the new ECW Champion, as we close out Over The Limit. Results